


Ours

by boxesofflowers, Eeyoreneedsahug



Series: Drabble Fest!!! [18]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxesofflowers/pseuds/boxesofflowers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeyoreneedsahug/pseuds/Eeyoreneedsahug
Summary: Isak and Even contemplate adoption.





	Ours

**Author's Note:**

> From the Prompt: Even and Isak contemplating adoption?

“Hey. Even.” They’re lying in bed, Isak’s head on Even’s chest. It reminds him of the way they used to lie back in their first apartment. The tiny walk up with shoddy heating and drafty windows. The older man laughs softly.

“Hi, Isak.” 

“I have a question.”

“Shoot.” Isak draws circles with his fingertips on Even’s bare chest. The only light is the soft glow of the moon through their gauzy, thin curtains.

“We’re getting pretty old.” Even laughs again, his hands finding their way into Isak’s hair.

“29 is pretty old?”

“I’m 29. You’re 32.”

“Yes?”

“We’ve been just two people for a while now.”

“Are you saying you want to have a threesome or something? Found a guy on craigslist?” They both start to laugh, and Even kisses his forehead. “What? What am I supposed to think when you say that?”

“I don’t know.” They lie there for a while longer before Isak speaks up again. “A kid. Like...a little person.” There’s a long silence. “Adopting one, obviously. Unless...you’re already pregnant.” Even laughs and Isak feels his anxiety melt.

“You want a kid? With me?” Even asks, and Isak nods. There’s a long silence, the only sound is their breathing. “I’m not gonna be a good dad, Isak.” Those words make his heartbreak.

“You’d be the best dad.”

“I mean, I want to be. I just...I…”

“You’re the best husband on earth, and you’ll be the best dad too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send us prompts [HERE](http://poeandbeaux.tumblr.com/ask)  
> [Chloe’s tumblr](http://chloebeaux.tumblr.com)!  
> [Priscilla’s tumblr ](http://boxesofflowers.tumblr.com)!  
> Originally posted on tumblr as part of poeandbeaux's Drabble Fest!!!


End file.
